The First Nine Years
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Alvin and Brittany were still in high school when they learned they were going to be parents. Now with their twin sons, AJ and Aaron, here life is a challenge, but they enjoy every minute of it.
1. All Over Again

**Sorry. I know it's been awhile since _Big Dreams. Harsh Realities_, but as promised here is a sequel. Consider it a special Thanksgiving gift to all my readers.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: Originally this story was based on the new computerized versions of the Chipmunks and Chipettes, but I decided to change it to the cartoon version. I'm really looking forward to writing this story. It's a second generation story and will cover the first nine years of AJ and Aaron Seville's life.**

**Chapter One: Alvin and Brittany reminisce about their lives together while Brittany is in labor.**

**000000**

Vinny placed a cool rag of her daughter-in-law's forehead. "It won't be much longer now. Call me or your sister if you need anything."

"I will. Thank you, Vinny," said Brittany, as her mother-in-law left the room. She lay back on her pillow and sighed. She didn't remember being in this much pain the first time she gave birth, but then again it had been nine years since she and Alvin had welcomed their twin sons into the world. Another sharp pain jerked through her body. She sat up and started screaming. "OH MY GOD!"

Her husband Alvin, who had fallen asleep in a near by chair, stirred awake. He rushed to his wife's side. "Brittany...Honey, are you alright?"

"Does it sound like I'm alright?" snapped Brittany. She rubbed her round belly. "Come on, Adam. What are you waiting for? Mommy, Daddy, and your big brothers really want to see you."

"He'll come in his own time," said Alvin.

"He gets his stubbornness from you," said Brittany, with a smile. She held Alvin's hand and pressed it against her cheek. "I'm glad our sons take after you."

Alvin beamed. "They have a lot of you in them too."

"Like what?"

"Do I need to remind you of what happened on Mother's Day?"

"Hey, I got a new kitchen out of it and those firemen were really nice to us," said Brittany. Once again sharp pains surged through her body. He squeezed Alvin's hand tightly. "Ow, Adam!"

"Brittany, how long were you in labor with AJ and Aaron?"

"Nineteen hours," groaned Brittany. She sighed and lay back on the pillow. "Four of which I had to go through without you by my side."

Alvin kissed the back of Brittany's hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left your side."

"It doesn't matter now," said Brittany. "What's important is that you've been here for the past nine years."

"Nine crazy, wonderful years," said Alvin kissing Brittany's forehead. "So much has happened since we got married."

"We've finished college and have settled in our jobs. I still can't believe Jeanette is a nurse. Even the thought of blood made her faint when we were kids."

"I guess she grew out of it, like you grew out of being brat."

"Very funny," scoffed Brittany. She smiled. "You know, my sisters and your brothers never cease to amaze me. They've matured and done things I thought they never would."

"Like get married?" laughed Alvin. "I thought Simon was never going to propose to Jeanette."

"I'm so proud of Theodore and Eleanor. They've got a successful business and three beautiful kids."

"Not to mention the twins on the way," said Alvin. "Elle's due in a couple of months."

"I still can't believe our twins are nine-years-old now. It seems like only yesterday they were born."

"I know. It just doesn't seem possible," said Alvin. "And our Aaron already has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, Mikayla is a sweet girl. You know he's been saying he's going to marry her since they met in daycare when he was one-years-old. Do you really think he will?"

"I don't know. I knew when we were eight that I wanted to marry you," said Alvin.

"You did?"

"Yeah, why else would I call you all those names and be mean to you. It was a term of endearment."

Brittany smiled, but only for a moment, as her labor pains continued. "Al-vin, I'm going to kill you for talking me into having another baby! Oh, God! When this is over you and I are getting separate bedrooms."

Alvin winked at Brittany. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany. "You know that I couldn't never sleep with out you holding me in your arms. I'm just in so much pain and it's all your fault!"

"I know, Brittany," said Alvin.

"It will all be worth it soon. Well, have Adam and our family will be complete."

Alvin sighed. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"You know I was just hoping that you and I would keep trying until we had a daughter," said Alvin.

"Alvin, I don't know how many times I can go through this."

Alvin smiled weakly. "It's ok. I love our sons. That should be enough for me."

Suddenly Brittany gripped her stomach. "Oh, Alvin, he's coming this time. I…..I have to push!"

"Oh…Um….MOM! JEANETTE! We need you now."

**000000**

**So there it is. The next chapters will be flashbacks of what has happened over the past nine years. The final chapter will be Adam's birth. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	2. Happy Birthday to Us

**Call me wishy-washy (yes. it's a real word), but a good friend of mine (IWubtheChipmunks) convinced me to leave this the CGI version (although Miss Miller and Vinny will be characters). HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Don't say I've never given you anything.**

**REMEMBER: Even though it's not italicized, this chapter is a flashback.**

**Chapter Two: AJ and Aaron celebrate their first birthday. The Chipmunks celebrate their nineteenth birthday. Brittany and Alvin celebrate their first wedding anniversary with a special night all to themselves.**

**000000**

"Come on, Aaron," whispered AJ, as he and his brother crept into their parent's bedroom.

Aaron covered his ears as Alvin's snoring got louder and louder. "How does Mom put up with this?"

"Shh!" hissed AJ, inching closer to the bed. He motioned for Aaron to come to him. "On three we jump. One…..Two…..Three….."

Aaron and AJ jumped onto the bed, landing on Alvin's stomach.

"OOF! Aaron! AJ!" groaned Alvin.

"Happy Birthday, Dad," said Aaron and AJ in unison. They fell to Alvin's sides and hugged him.

Alvin smiled. "Thanks. Happy birthday to you two too."

Aaron and AJ laughed and snuggled closer to Alvin.

Brittany smiled at her sons. "Well, good morning, boys. What are you two doing up so early?"

"We wanted to be the first to wish Dad a happy birthday" said Aaron.

"How sweet!" squealed Brittany. She kissed Alvin, AJ, and Aaron's foreheads. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, boys," said Alvin. He glanced over at Brittany, the back at his sons and smiled. "Why don't you go call your uncles? Today is their birthday too."

"Ok, Dad," said AJ and Aaron in unison running back into the living room.

Brittany sighed and laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. "I can't believe they're already one."

"Me too," said Alvin. He leaned over Brittany and gently kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Brittany ran her hand through the back of Alvin's hair and smiled. "I love you too."

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" asked Alvin with pleading amber eyes.

Brittany pressed her nose to Alvin's. "Be patient, my love."

"Fine, just tell me that it's similar to last night."

Brittany giggled. "It might be. Remember our anniversary is in a few days."

"Did you talk to Elle about the boys staying with her?"

"I did. She said she'd be happy to babysit."

"And you're sure you're ok with letting her take care of the twins?"

"Of course! She's my sister. And anyway, you were the one who suggested we make her Aaron and AJ's godmother. Don't you trust her?"

"I do, Brittany. I didn't mean it that way," said Alvin. "I just meant that, AJ and Aaron are our sons, our responsibility. I just don't want to seem like a horrible father, pushing them off on someone else."

"Alvin, you are a wonderful father. It's not like we're going on a long vacation without them. It's just one night to be together without the boys interrupting us. I don't think that's so bad."

Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany again. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Brittany. Before she could kiss Alvin back Aaron and AJ came running back in the room holding the phone.

"Dad, Uncle Simon says he wants to talk to you," said Aaron.

Alvin took the phone from his son. "Hey, Si."

"Hey, Alvin. Happy birthday," said Simon.

"Thanks. Happy birthday," replied Alvin. "Are we still meeting at Dave's this afternoon?"

"Yeah. You guys are bringing the chips, right?"

"I think so," said Alvin.

"You're thinking?"

"Very funny."

Simon chuckled. "You know I love you. I wouldn't joke with you like that if I didn't."

"I know, Simon. I love you too," said Alvin. "Let me talk to Theo."

"He's not here. He spent the night at Eleanor's."

"Did Jeanette….."

"No. She's not comfortable spending the night with me because we're not married."

"Oh," said Alvin. "Well, I guess I'd better call him too. Bye Si."

"Bye, Alvin."

After hanging up the phone, Alvin called Theodore.

"Hello?" asked Theodore.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting you and Elle," said Alvin.

"No," said Theodore. "We're just cooking breakfast."

"I just wanted to call you and wish you a happy birthday. This is the first time I couldn't jus wake up and you guys be in the house."

"I know," said Theodore. "I really miss you. I mean, I still room with Simon, but it's not the same without you. I know Elle and Jeanette feel the same way about Brittany. I hope AJ and Aaron know how blessed they are to have each other there. They'll miss it when they grow up."

"I know. You never know what you have until it's gone. I mean, we annoyed the crap out of each other when we were kids and now we miss each other."

"How did that happen?" laughed Theodore.

"Hey, let me talk to my baby sister," said Brittany poking Alvin's shoulder.

"Ok," sighed Alvin. "Theo, the lady of the house has spoken. She wants to talk to Eleanor."

"Alright, Alvin. I'll talk to you later," said Theodore.

Alvin handed the phone to Brittany, who went into the living room to talk. Aaron and AJ crawled back into the bed next to Alvin.

"Dad, will Aaron and I still be friends when were old like you and your brothers?" asked AJ.

Alvin smiled at his young sons. "I think so. You can have a hundred friends each, but no one will understand and love you like your brother."

AJ looked at Aaron. "I'm glad you're my brother."

"Me too," said Aaron, pulling AJ into a hug.

"Come on, boys," said Alvin, getting out of bed. "We have to get ready to go to Grandpa's house."

"Ok, Dad," said AJ and Aaron, before racing off to their bedroom.

As AJ and Aaron ran out of the room, Brittany came back in. "No running in the house."

"Sorry, Mom," said Aaron.

"AJ," called Brittany in a warning tone.

"Yeah. Yeah. No running," said AJ.

"Goodness those two are just like you," said Brittany with a smile. "And yes that's a good thing. At least most of the time it's good."

Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I'm proud they're mine."

"I know you are," said Brittany. "I'm proud they're mine too."

Alvin and Brittany looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were so in love with each other and happy with their little family. They couldn't believe a year ago their families were so angry. It wasn't the babies. It was the timing. Still it hurt Alvin and Brittany to know their parents and siblings were so disappointed in them.

**000 a few days later 000**

"Thanks again, Elle, for babysitting," said Alvin, as he dropped off Aaron and AJ at Eleanor and Jeanette's apartment.

"No, problem," said Eleanor. "You know I love my nephews. You and Brittany have a good time to night."

"But not too good," said Jeanette. "You're apartment isn't big enough for another litter."

Alvin smiled. "Don't worry. Brittany and I learned our lesson the last time. We're very…..very careful."

Alvin left and went back home to Brittany. This was the first night since the twins were conceived that Alvin and Brittany would be all alone. They were looking forward to it. Brittany had it all planed out, and knew Alvin would be surprised.

"Brittany, I back," called Alvin as he reentered their apartment.

"I'm in our bedroom, Sweetheart," said Brittany.

Alvin entered the candle-lit bedroom to find Brittany, clad in red, silk lingerie, lying on the bed. She motioned for him to join her, which he eagerly did. Brittany giggled as Alvin kissed her neck and whispered "I love you" in her ear. They made love for the next few hours before collapsing next to each other.

"Oh, Alvin," said Brittany, breathlessly. "I love you so much."

Alvin kissed Brittany's forehead. "I love you too. Happy anniversary."

At this point Alvin reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a beautifully wrapped box.

"Oh, Alvin," gasped Brittany pulling a necklace out of the box. It was a gold heart with a red ruby and a pink tented diamond in the center. "This is so beautiful."

"I love you so much. The past year has been the best ever."

Brittany laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. "You said we weren't getting each other anything."

"I just wanted you to have this."

"Thank you, Alvin. You know you really are a good husband."

"I try," said Alvin.

"Well, I think you've earned at least one more round. Do you have the energy?"

"For you…..yes!"

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. The First Time I Saw You

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's taken so long to update this. I was trying to focus on getting the ones with less chapters finished, so I could have my twenty completed stories. **

**REMEMBER: Even though it's not italicized, this chapter is a flashback.**

**Also, even though this is the CGI version there are several elements of the cartoon version such as, the Chipmunks and Chipettes knowing each other since they were in elementary school.**

**Chapter Three: The Chipmunks and Chipettes enjoy some family time. AJ and Aaron meet the chipmunk and chipette who will become their best friends for the rest of their lives.**

**000000**

"Daddy!" shouted Aaron and AJ, dropping their toys and running to greet their father. It was Thursday night, and Alvin had just come in from his final class. Neither he nor Brittany had class on Fridays, so he was home for the weekend.

"Hey, boys," said Alvin.

Aaron and AJ looked at each other. They wanted to tell Alvin about their day, but before they could Brittany came over to welcome Alvin home.

"Hey, Baby," she said kissing Alvin on the cheek, then on the lips. She moaned a little as Alvin deepened their kiss, then quickly pulled away remembering the twins were still in the room. "H….How was class, Honey? Did you have fun?"

"As fun as Algebra and Chemistry can be," said Alvin. "How was your day?"

"Tiresome," said Brittany. "I hate having all morning classes. I don't have time to rest before you leave, and it's my time with the boys."

"Maybe things will get better. Next semesters schedules are online now."

"Dad," said Aaron, tugging on the bottom of Alvin's shirt. "Come see the Lego tower AJ and I built."

"It took us all day!" said AJ, proudly.

Alvin smiled. He loved being with his sons. He sat down on the floor with him and admired their tower.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've invited our siblings over for dinner," said Brittany.

"That's fine, Britt," said Alvin. He smirked. "You're not cooking, are you?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not," said Brittany, playfully glaring at Alvin. "I ordered a pizza. It should be here soon."

"PIZZA!" exclaimed AJ and Aaron in unison. They jumped up and high-fived each other.

Alvin chuckled. _"My boys! What did I do to deserve such a blessing?"_

Soon the remaining Chipmunks and Chipettes arrived. The pizza was delivered shortly after.

**000 Later that night 000**

"Have you guys checked your new schedules yet?" asked Jeanette, as they finished eating.

"Not yet," said Brittany.

"Well, do it now," said Eleanor. "I want to see if we have any classes together."

Alvin walked over to his laptop and logged on to the school's website, then on to his student account. "Well, this isn't so bad. Come here Britt, check yours."

Brittany logged on to her own student account. "Ok, now we need to make our schedules for the twins."

Alvin looked on with her. "Um, that's not going to be possible."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeanette.

"Brittany and I will be in different classes, but at the same time," said Alvin. He let out a disappointed sigh. "There's no way we can take care of this twins."

"Maybe one of us can," said Simon. After looking at Alvin and Brittany's schedules, he realized he couldn't.

One by one the others discovered the same thing.

"Mama, who's gonna take care of us?" asked AJ.

"You're not gonna leave us? Are you Dad?" asked Aaron.

Alvin's heart shattered, knowing that being left alone was Aaron's biggest fear. He pulled his son into his lap. "You know you and your brother are more important to me than anything. Your Mom and I are going to do whatever it takes to make sure there's someone to take care of you during the day."

Aaron smiled, and hugged Alvin. "Thanks Dad."

Alvin smiled back at Aaron. "Why don't you and your brother go play?"

"Ok," said Aaron.

"But shouldn't we hear this? I mean, this is about us. I think we should have a say in this," said AJ. He put his arm around his brother. "And Aaron agrees with me."

"Speak for yourself," said Aaron, pushing AJ away.

"Work with me," said AJ.

"Not even if you paid me," said Aaron, rolling his eyes. He ran off to the bedroom the twins shared.

"Wait up," said AJ, running after Aaron.

Alvin chuckled as he watched his sons. He was so proud to call them his own. After taking a moment to admire the moment, he sighed. "Why did they have to change our schedules?"

"I don't know, Alvin," sighed Brittany, sitting down next to her husband. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "I guess we'll have to put the twins in daycare."

Alvin sighed. "Do we really have to do that, Brittany? I'm their father, and I want to be the one to care for them."

"And I don't? I'm their mother," said Brittany.

Simon cleared his throat. "Well, if you want another opinion….."

"Whether we want it or not, I have a feeling we'll get four of them," said Alvin, looking around at his brothers and sister-in-laws. He smiled back at Simon. "I'm sorry. You were saying….?"

"I really think this could benefit Aaron and AJ," continued Simon.

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Daycare would be a great way for AJ and Aaron to meet other kids around their age."

"And make new friends," added Theodore. "Remember how exciting it was when we all met?"

"Just think of all the adventures that wouldn't have happened if we weren't friends," said Jeanette.

"Their right, Alvin," said Brittany. She batted her long eyelashes. "I mean, we could be preventing them from meeting best friends…even their true loves!"

"Alright," groaned Alvin. He smiled weakly at Brittany, knowing he couldn't resist her beautiful blue eyes. He sighed and continued. "It's not like I have a choice anyway."

"Oh, Alvin, don't be that way," said Brittany, again using her eyes to seduce her husband. This worked on everything, not only in their bedroom, but also getting Alvin to say just about anything.

Alvin melted. "I guess it wouldn't hurt just to try it out."

Brittany hugged Alvin and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for agreeing with me, Sweetheart."

"I think you're making a good decision, Alvin," said Eleanor.

"I wish I was as sure as you are," said Alvin.

"You just feel nervous about it because you love the twins so much," said Theodore.

"I just hope they're ready to be away from us," said Brittany.

"They've spent the night away from you before," said Jeanette.

"But they were with you guys or their grandparents," said Alvin. "None of us will be there."

"You two are great parents," said Simon. "You've taught Aaron and AJ right from wrong, and how to respect people. They won't give their teacher's any trouble."

"Well, Aaron won't," said Brittany.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alvin.

"It means what I've been saying since the day our sons were born," said Brittany. "Alvin Jr. is rightly named."

Alvin folded his arms across his chest. "Oh, come on. I wasn't that much of a terror when I was a kid…..was I?

"A kid?" laughed Simon. "I don't see where you've changed much."

"I do," said Eleanor with a smile. "I'm sorry that I even thought for one second you'd leave Brittany and the twins. You really are a great guy, and I'm proud to call you my brother-in-law."

Alvin beamed. "Thanks, Elle!"

"You're being awfully quiet Theo," said Brittany. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," said Theodore with a smile. "I just miss how care free we all use to be."

"Taking on reasonability is part of growing up," said Jeanette.

"Too bad it happens so fast," said Simon.

"Yeah," said Alvin weakly. He tried to push the thought of the twins growing up out of his mind. He now understood what Dave meant by 'you'll understand when you have kids'. He also realized that Dave did a lot for him that went unnoticed.

**000 at the daycare 000**

"But Dad!" whined Aaron, as he clung to Alvin's shirt. "We want to stay home with you and Mom."

"I know, son. I wish you could stay home with us too, but for now this is the best thing," said Alvin, trying not to look into his sons pleading blue eyes.

AJ pouted as he looked up at Alvin. "Please, Dad. Can't we go back home? We can come here tomorrow."

"No, AJ," sighed Alvin. His eyes scanned the room looking for a way to change the subject. Luckily the teacher came over and took the boys to meet some kids. Alvin sighed and went to class, but not without shedding a tear. He knew he was going to miss his sons.

Soon after Alvin left, the twins decided to play with some Legos. Soon two shadows appeared next to them. The twins looked up and were surprised to see a little chipmunk and chipette standing there. Both had brown eyes and honey colored fur.

"Hi," said the chipmunk. "My name is Michael and this is my sister Mikayla."

"Hi," said Aaron and AJ in unison, their eyes never leaving Mikayla.

The chipette giggled. "Can we play with you guys?"

"Sure!" said AJ pushing Aaron out of the way, so Mikayla would sit next to him.

Aaron glared at his brother, but continued building his little tower. He noticed Mikayla was smiling at him, so he smiled back.

The four friends played until Brittany came to pick them up. She was surprised to meet other talking chipmunks, and wanted to meet Mikayla and Michael's parents. Turns out Mike and Stephanie Duncan were teen parent too, and had a lot in common with the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"This is great!" said AJ and Aaron in unison. The pulled their new friends into a group hug.

"See," whispered Brittany as she kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Putting them in daycare wasn't so bad."

Alvin smiled. "No I guess it wasn't."

**000000**

**So, there it is. And before ya'll ask, AJ and Michael aren't gonna fall in love. They don't roll that way. Anyways…REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. And They Are Too

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I have more work this semester in school than I did the last. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: This chapter jumps a few years to when Aaron and AJ are four-years-old, and just to recap Michael and Mikayla's parents are named Mike and Stephanie Duncan.**

**Chapter Four: It's the summer after college graduation. Theodore and Eleanor have big news.**

**000000**

It was early July, and Brittany was standing in the kitchen of her new house making sandwiches. Like most Saturdays the Duncan family would be coming over. The two couples and their twins had become like family since meeting three years before.

Suddenly the sliding glass door opened and Aaron stepped in holding a small bouquet of daffodils. He tugged on Brittany's skirt and held the flowers up to her.

"Oh, Aaron," sighed Brittany bending down to her sons level. "Are these for me?"

Aaron nodded shyly. He was so much closer to Brittany then AJ was.

"Thank you," said Brittany. She kissed Aaron on the cheek. "Do you want to help me make lunch?"

"Ok," said Aaron.

Brittany handed Aaron a butter knife, but before they could start, Alvin came in holding AJ under his arm. They were both soaking wet.

"Oh, my God! Alvin, what happened?" asked Brittany.

"Your son jumped into the neighbor's pool. I had to go in and get him."

"ALVIN DAVID!" snapped Brittany. She sighed regaining her composure. "AJ, why on earth did you do that?"

"I thought it would be fun," said AJ.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Brittany.

"Um….It was," said AJ, proudly showing off his inherited smirk.

Alvin groaned and placed AJ on the floor. "Upstairs now!"

"But Dad…."

"I said now!" snapped Alvin. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but he was frustrated. He'd never been more terrified in his life, then when AJ, who didn't know how to swim, had jumped into the pool.

AJ went upstairs and Aaron followed him. Brittany began looking around the room as if the were searching for something important.

"What are you looking for, Sweetheart?" asked Alvin.

"Dave. I could have sworn he was here just a few seconds ago," said Brittany, with a smirk, similar the one AJ had.

"Very funny," said Alvin pulling Brittany into a passionate kiss.

"Do you remember how many times we said 'I'm never gonna treat my kids like that', when we were grounded?"

"Yeah. I feel so silly for thinking that now," said Alvin.

"Me too," said Brittany. "But I bet AJ is thinking the same thing right now."

Alvin chuckled. "Oh, you know he is."

"Why don't you go change," suggested Brittany. "Mike and Stephanie will be here soon, and plus I don't want you getting sick."

"Yes. ma'am," said Alvin. He kissed Brittany on the cheek and went upstairs to the bedroom he and Brittany shared.

**000 meanwhile in the boys room 000**

"Are you ok, AJ?" asked Aaron, opening the door to their bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said AJ, slipping on a dry t-shirt.

"Good," said Aaron. He walked over to AJ and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He shook him back and forth. "Are you crazy? You could have been killed or worse!"

"Relax little brother," said AJ, grabbing Aaron's wrists and pushing him away. "I'm fine."

Aaron sighed. "Just be careful. You're not just by brother. You're my twin! We have this one-half-of-a-whole, telepathy thing going on."

"Yeah. We do don't we!" said AJ, putting his arm around Aaron's shoulders.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and wait for Michael and Mikayla."

"Ok, just one thing. If we have some sort of telepathy between us, how come you didn't stop me before I jumped into the pool?"

"We're having an off day," said Aaron, as the boys bounded back down the stairs. Unfortunately they arrived in the kitchen just in time to catch Alvin and Brittany locked in a passionate kiss.

"Eww! Mom, Dad, that is so gross," groaned AJ.

Brittany and Alvin immediately pulled away from each other. Luckily before they had a chance to explain, the doorbell rang.

"That's Michael and Mikayla," said the twins in unison. They ran into the living room to welcome their friends in.

Brittany walked her fingers up Alvin's chest, and tapped the end of his nose. She leaned close to him and seductively whispered in his ear. "Later. I promise."

Alvin's ears fell back and his knees became weak. You would have though this was the first time Brittany hand offered herself to him. He cleared his throat as he heard the Duncans enter the house. The two sets of twins rushed passed Alvin, almost knocking him over.

"Sorry about that," said Stephanie. "They couldn't wait to get here."

"It's alright," said Brittany, as the couples moved into the living room. "Aaron and AJ have been waiting all day for you guys to get here."

Mike chuckled and punched Alvin in the shoulder. "Nice shade of lipstick."

Alvin's face turned bright red and he wiped the stain Brittany's lipstick had left off with his hoodie sleeve. He cleared his throat and waited for Brittany or Stephanie to change the subject.

"Why don't we go outside to make sure they aren't killing each other," said Brittany, noting the awkwardness of the moment.

The parents moved outside to sit on the patio while the kids played on Aaron and AJ's swingset.

"I think our twins are blessed to have each other," said Stephanie. "I just wish Mikayla would find some friends who are girls. Not that that there's anything wrong with your boys."

"Well, Mikayla is a tomboy. I don't think she'd get along well with other girls. At least not girlie-girls." said Alvin.

"That's my girl. Tough as nails," said Mike. He beamed as he talked about his daughter.

"And again we can't tell you how sorry we are she gave AJ that black eye," said Stephanie.

"Ah, he probably deserved it," said Alvin. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"He can't help that he's so much like you," said Brittany, nudging Alvin with her elbow.

Alvin beamed. Even if Brittany meant that his genes gave AJ his trouble making ways, Alvin was proud that Aaron and AJ were his sons.

**000 a few hours later 000**

The twins were cooling off by running though a orange octopus shaped sprinkler. They had been playing tag and wrestling all day. In case your wondering, Mikayla won. As the afternoon dragged the twins came inside for a lemonade brake. Soon there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," said Brittany. She got up and went to the door.

Everyone talked among themselves until they heard Brittany scream.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you!"

Alvin, Mike, Stephanie and the twins moved into the living room to see what was going on. Theodore was standing in the door way and Brittany and Eleanor were 'happy dancing' in a circle.

"Um….Dad, is Mom ok?" asked Aaron.

"I think so," said Alvin. "Theo, what's going on?"

Theodore smiled. "I asked Eleanor to marry me and she said yes."

"Obviously," said AJ.

"That's wonderful," said Stephanie joining the happy dance.

"This is so cool," said Aaron.

"I just love weddings. They're so romantic," said Mikayla, batting her eyes at Aaron.

Aaron blushed and looked down at his feet. "Y..yeah."

"So when's the big day?" asked Mike.

"Tomorrow," said Eleanor.

Brittany immediately stopped dancing and looked at her youngest sister. "Tomorrow? Why so qui….You're not p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t are you?"

"We can spell mom," said Aaron.

"Well, are you pregnant, Miss Elle?" asked Michael.

Theodore and Eleanor's faces turned bright red. Eleanor cleared her throat. "No, o…of course not."

"We just want to get married before our bakery opens," said Theodore.

"Right," said AJ, elbowing Aaron.

"We came by to ask Aaron and AJ to be in the wedding," said Theodore. "We want Mikayla and Michael in it too."

"Cool….I guess," said AJ. "I've never been to a wedding before."

"That's not true," said Aaron. "There are pictures of us at Mom and Dad's wedding."

"Yeah, but I mean one that's actually important," said AJ.

Alvin and Brittany laughed and smiled at each other. Theodore and Eleanor's engagement reminded them of how happy they were that they'd made the decision to get married. It reminded Stephanie and Mike of the same thing.

**000 a few weeks later 000**

After Eleanor and Theodore were married they felt compelled to tell the family that Brittany had been right. Eleanor was pregnant. When Vinny told them it was triplets, Theodore fainted. He remained strong through out the delivery but cried when he first laid eyes on his daughters.

"We'll name them Dorinda, Rae-Lynn, and Meena," said Eleanor, with a smile.

"Doe, Rae, Me?" asked AJ, who had come to visit his new cousins.

Eleanor giggled. "I guess so. We are a musical family."

Theodore beamed as he admired his new family. He had a better understanding of how Alvin felt and it brought the brothers closer. Simon, was about to ask Jeanette to marry him, but would they be as successful in starting a family?

**000000**

**Ok. So there it is. Again I'm sorry for the LONG wait. I'll be in Tuscaloosa this weekend so it will be a few more days before the others are updated. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Only God Could Love You More

**I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I recently moved and am still getting settled. **

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: For those of you who haven't read my other story _Our Turn. _ I currently have a poll on my profile. It's not for any story I have in progress though. I want you to choose which couple I write about next. I'm working on some one-shots and sequels I've promised, but they don't count. This poll is specifically for my next big multi-chapter story. If you have any questions or story suggestions feel free to PM me.**

**This chapter also jumps ahead. The twins are now seven-years-old. Their cousins who were born in the last chapter are now three-years-old.**

**Chapter Five: Simon and Jeanette wedding joys are short lived when they learn some upsetting news. Alvin and Brittany discuss the possibility of having more children.**

**000000**

It was Friday afternoon, and Aaron and AJ were sitting on their trampoline with Michael and Mikayla showing off tricks and flips.

"Hey, guys, watch this one," said Mikayla. She jumped and did two flips in the air. "Woo-hoo!"

The boys clapped for her, as she landed on her knees next to Aaron.

"That was great," said AJ. "You should be an acrobat."

Mikayla giggled. "Thank you. If I run away to the circus you can come too. I'm sure they're in need of an extra clown."

AJ glared at Mikayla. "You'd better be glad you're a girl. That's the only thing keeping me from hitting you."

"I think it's that you're scared she's fight back and win," said Michael.

"I've done it before and I can do it again!" said Mikayla proudly. She made a fist with each hand and moved them in AJ's direction.

"I believe you," said AJ, putting his hands up defensively.

Mikayla smiled. "So, what are our plans for this weekend?"

"I don't know," said AJ. "I mean we only live in one of the most exciting cities in the world."

"Yeah, but most of the things to do here require you be twenty-one or older," said Michael.

"I can't wait until I'm older," said AJ.

"I can," said Aaron. "You heard Mom and Dad. Being a kid is fun and we should enjoy it."

"Oh, I don't know," said Mikayla, batting her long eyelashes at Aaron. "When we're older we can get married."

Aaron's face turned bright red as AJ and Michael held back laughs. It was obvious Mikayla had a huge crush on Aaron, and that Aaron returned those feelings. Even at this age they called each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey guys," said Simon and Jeanette walking out to see the kids.

The young chipmunks and chipette made their way to the edge of the trampoline and said hi to Simon and Jeanette.

"What are you guys up to?" asked Simon.

"Nothing much," said Mikayla.

"We were just trying to decide what to do this weekend," said AJ.

"Well, how would you all like to be in a wedding?" asked Jeanette.

"Really? Whose?" asked Michael.

"Ours," said Simon smiling at Jeanette.

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask her,: said AJ.

"I was beginning to think that too," said Jeanette with a laugh. She leaned over and kissed Simon on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

"Do you really want us all in the wedding?" asked Mikayla.

"Of course," said Jeanette. "Would you like to be one of my bridesmaids, Mikayla?"

Mikayla smiled. "Me? A bridesmaid, really?"

"Yes really," chuckled Simon.

"I'd love to!" squealed Mikayla. "That's so much better than a flower girl!"

"What can we do, Uncle Simon?" asked Aaron.

"Oh, Aaron can be one of the groomsmen," suggested Jeanette. "That way he and Mikayla can walk down the aisle together."

"That's a great idea," said Simon. He glanced over at Mikayla and Aaron whose faces were turning red.

"What about us?" asked Michael.

"Do we even have….I mean get to be in it?" asked AJ.

"Don't worry. We'll find something for all of you to do," said Jeanette.

"This is so exciting," said Mikayla. She smiled at the young chipmunk sitting next to her. "Isn't it Aaron?"

Aaron gulped and nodded. He really did love Mikayla, but was so shy around her. Especially when someone pointed out their obvious feelings for each other.

**000 later that night 000**

"We'll go shopping soon to buy the you guys new suits," said Brittany, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Oh, but Mom!" whined AJ. "I hate trying on clothes."

"AJ be respectful," warned Alvin.

"Alvin, you need a new suit too," said Brittany.

"Why?" groaned Alvin. "You know I hate trying on clothes."

Aaron and AJ covered their mouths and snickered until Alvin gave them one of his looks.

"Uh, may we be excused?" asked AJ.

"Put your dishes in the sink first," said Brittany.

"Yes, ma'am," sighed Aaron, getting up from the table.

The twins did as Brittany told them and went upstairs to their room, leaving Alvin and Brittany alone. Alvin took advantage of this moment and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips.

"Wow," said Brittany, as Alvin pulled away. "What brought this on?"

"Well, you've been sitting next to me all night," said Alvin. "I've been holding back while the boys were in here."

Brittany smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alvin, pushing his wife's hair away from her eyes. He pressed his nose to hers and smiled. "When are we going to have another baby?"

"Alvin," sighed Brittany. "We've talked about this."

"Yeah, and we said after we got out of college. Britt, we've been out of college three years now."

"I just don't know, Alvin. The boys are a handful as it is and….I'm not sure if I want to have another baby."

Alvin sighed heavily. "I guess I understand."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany, kissing her husband on the nose.

Alvin pushed away from Brittany and the table. "I'll help you wash dishes."

Brittany cleared her throat and pushed back from the table. She knew Alvin wanted more children. They had talked about it before, but nothing had been decided….at least not officially.

**000 the day of the wedding 000**

"Oh, Jeanette! You look so beautiful," said Brittany, adjusting her sister's veil. "Simon is going to jump when he sees you."

Jeanette smiled. "And you and Alvin are still singing, right?"

"We're suppose to sing?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette's eyes widened and she looked back at her sister.

"I'm kidding, Jeanette. Alvin and I have been practicing night and day. We're so happy for you."

Jeanette breathed. "Don't scare me like that. I'm nervous enough as it is."

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Eleanor. "You're not having second thoughts about Simon, are you?"

"No, of course not," said Jeanette. "I'm just worried I won't be a good enough wife."

"You'll be fine," said Brittany. "You and Simon love each other and that's what matters."

"And believe me you'll get use to living together very quickly," said Eleanor.

Jeanette smiled and pulled her sisters into a group hug. "Thanks."

Just then they heard the music start. They quickly made their way into the church's vestibule, and waited to walk down the aisle. After the pastor opened the ceremony with a pray Brittany and Alvin took their places to sing the song Jeanette had requested.

Alvin smiled at his wife, for this song was also for them, and the two began to sing.

_I asked the Lord for someone,  
and I always knew that in God's time and in God's way  
it would be someone like you._

_All my hopes and all my __dreams__  
were suddenly fulfilled  
It's almost unbelievable  
our love is in his will._

_Only God could love you more,  
for he gave me this love I have for you.  
What a blessing to know He's your Lord,  
For only God could love you more, than I do._

_I'm tempted to be saying ,  
that we met by chance  
But God was there at every turn,  
In every circumstance  
To share this life God gave me  
seems such a fearful task,  
But every moment we have shared  
is more than I could ask _

_Only God could love you more,  
for he gave me this love I have for you.  
What a blessing to know He's your Lord,  
For only God could love you more, than I do. _

_For only God could love you more, than I do._

After the music faded, Simon and Jeanette exchanged their rings and vows, then were pronounced husband and wife. They shared their fisted married kiss, and walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

**000 a few weeks later 000**

Jeanette was becoming more and more worried. She and Simon had decided not to wait to have children and did not use protection of any sort. However, Jeanette had not become pregnant. At first she did not think anything of it, but as the weeks went by she became more and more concerned.

"Everything will be fine, Sweetheart," said Simon, squeezing Jeanette's hand. He had come to the doctor with her for support.

"What is it's not," sobbed Jeanette. "What if….."

"Mrs. Seville?" asked the doctor from the doorway, unknowingly interrupting Jeanette.

"Yes," said Jeanette weakly.

The doctor slowly made his way in and sat down. He paused for a moment before looking up at Jeanette. "We've received your test results and…..before I tell you this you should know that this is quite common for women."

Jeanette bowed her head. She felt like crying. "You mean I can't have children."

"Not at all," said the doctor. "There are many other options other than natural conception that you can try."

Jeanette sighed. "Thank you. My husband and I will have to talk about it."

Simon and Jeanette quickly left the doctor's office. Simon dared not ask Jeanette what she wanted to do now. She was far too upset to talk about it as was he. He hadn't told Jeanette, but he had gone to the doctor the week before. He could not father a child. Would that limit their options too?

**000000**

**Well, there it is. I hope you like it. The song is special because it was sung at my parents wedding. This October they will celebrate their 21st anniversary. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**

.


	6. Finding Hope in the Darkness

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been super busy with mission projects for my church and getting ready to start college again in the fall. Anyway thanks so much for voting in my poll. Remember the poll will not close until I've finished all my current stories and promised sequels. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: The twins are now nine-years-old. **

**Chapter Six: Simon and Jeanette face more heartbreak with starting their family. Brittany and Alvin make an important decision.**

**000000**

Simon sighed as he crawled into bed next to Jeanette, who was already asleep. He stared as his wife for a moment. _"Oh, God, she's so beautiful. How could You allow us to go through all this pain? Why can't she and I have children?"_

Jeanette slowly stirred from her sleep. "Hmm? Simon?"

Simon smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's me. I'm just getting in, Jeanette. You can go back to sleep."

"No, I'm awake now," replied Jeanette. She cuddled closer to her husband. "How was work?"

"As calm as an ER in LA can be," said Simon. He smiled weakly. "There was a little girl, who came in. She had fallen and cracked her elbow. It amazed me how calm her father kept her. He even made her laugh. I've seen Alvin and Theodore do the same things when their children were sick or scared."

"Oh, Simon," sighed Jeanette. "You'll get your chance to be a father."

"When, Jeanette?" snapped Simon. His tone was much more harsh than he intended it to be, but he wasn't thinking. "We've tried everything and still we can't have children. I….I just don't know how much more I can take."

Jeanette immediately got out of bed. Her eyes were filled with tears and hatred. "You think you're the only one suffering from this? It is killing me that I can't give you children."

Simon pulled his fragile, sobbing wife closer to him. "Oh, Jeanette. I know that this is hurting you."

"I don't think you really understand. It's different for a woman."

Simon sighed. "I'm not helping the situation am I?"

Jeanette looked up at Simon and managed to smile. "It would be worse without you in my life."

"Maybe it's just not meant for us to have a family right now. Maybe we're meant to be the fun aunt and uncle who spoil their nieces and nephews."

"I do enjoy that," said Jeanette.

"Why don't we go to bed now and I'll call Alvin and Brittany tomorrow to see if the boys can go to a movie and maybe spend the night with us."

"I'd like that," said Jeanette. She hugged Simon one last time before they crawled into bed together. "I love you, Simon."

"I love you too Jeanette," said Simon, kissing Jeanette on the forehead. He Jeanette's hair behind her ear. "Regardless of how our lives turn out you have made me extremely happy."

"So have you," said Jeanette as she drifted back off to sleep.

Simon stared at his wife for a moment. He didn't understand why they couldn't have a family but he was grateful to have her.

**000 the next day at Alvin and Brittany's house 000**

"Good morning, Aaron," said Mikayla as she skipped into the yard. Michael and their parents followed close behind. She plopped down on the bottom step next to the younger of the Seville twins and smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "Hi, Mikayla. I've been waiting for you to get here."

Mikayla blushed and AJ rolled his eyes. He groaned. "Oh please."

"Who asked you?" snapped Mikayla. She pushed AJ off the stairs and stuck her tongue out at him.

AJ glared at Mikayla. "Aaron, did I ever tell you how lovely your girlfriend is?"

"You know your just jealous, AJ," said Mikayla.

"Yeah, the only girl you can get to even talk to you is Nana," said Aaron.

"That's not true," said AJ.

"Yeah," said Mikayla with a laugh. "I'm sure your mom and aunts like you too."

."For the record I don't want a girlfriend," said AJ. "They're nothing but trouble, right Michael."

"Don't drag me into this," said Michael.

Before AJ could speak up Brittany called them in for lunch. Michael darted in first. As AJ walked in he looked back at Aaron and Mikayla, who were holding hands. _"Just because Mom and Dad feel in love at our age doesn't mean we have to too. Way to abandon me bro."_

"You ok, AJ?" asked Alvin.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just sick of the love birds," groaned AJ.

Alvin chuckled. "Don't worry. Before long you'll have two or three girlfriends at a time."

"What are you telling him?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing Sweetheart," said Alvin, patting his oldest son on the shoulder. "Just a little father-son advice."

"Sure," said Mike sarcastically.

"Who asked you?" asked Alvin, with a laugh.

"Alvin sit," said Brittany pointing to the chair next to her.

"Yes, Dear," said Alvin.

The kids giggled. It wasn't that often they saw and adult get in trouble.

"_And they wonder why I don't want to be in a relationship,"_ thought AJ.

**000 later that night 000**

"It was nice of Simon and Jeanette to take the boys out," said Brittany cuddling closer to Alvin. She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Alvin. "I know how much they love the boys, but it doesn't make up for…."

"Not having kids of their own," finished Brittany. With seriousness in her eyes she stared at her husband. "I can't imaging not having Aaron and AJ."

"Neither can I," said Alvin. He smiled at Brittany and leaned in to kiss her.

Brittany leaned in as well and kissed Alvin back. She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "I want to have another baby."

Alvin's smile widened. Without saying anything he pushed her back onto the couch and deepened their kiss.

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


	7. Feeling Change Move

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been SUPER busy.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: This chapter takes place about three weeks after the last chapter so the ages have not changed.**

**Chapter Seven: Alvin, Brittany, and the twins prepare for the new addition to their family. AJ meets a chipette who changes his mind about falling in love at a young age.**

**000000**

"No, no, no. Put it over there," said Brittany pointing Alvin in direction she wanted the rocking chair Vinny had given them. It hadn't been used since the twins were little, but it was as good as new.

"Brittany…Sweetheart," groaned Alvin. He took a deep breath, trying to be patient with his pregnant, emotional wife. "That's exactly where I had it ten minutes ago and you said it didn't look right."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you need to make up your mind. My back is starting to kill me."

Brittany placed her hands on hips. "Your back? What about me? My back, legs, ankles…."

"I know, Brittany," interrupted Alvin. He lowered his head and mumbled. "You've only told me that ten times today."

"What was that?" asked Brittany, as though her child had just back-talked her.

"Nothing, Sweetheart," said Alvin quickly. "Um, where did you say you wanted this?"

Brittany sighed. "Oh, Alvin. I'm sorry I've been snapping at you. You must think I'm a total brat."

"I wouldn't say a total brat," said Alvin. "It's just all part of you being pregnant….which in reality I caused."

Brittany smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Alvin, returning Brittany's smile.

"Why don't we break for lunch? We can finish the nursery later."

"Sounds good to me," said Alvin. He walked over to his wife and placed his arm around her. "Have I told you lately how ecstatic I am that we are having this baby?"

"No, not really," said Brittany. "But I know that you were."

"Can you read me that well?"

"Yes I can, but that's only because we are so in love. We have a special connection."

Alvin stopped and pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss. "You bet we do."

Brittany giggled and blushed. "Oh, Alvin."

"I know being pregnant you probably don't really feel like making love, but would at least cuddle on the couch with me?"

"You'd be surprised how being pregnant makes me feel," said Brittany. She smirked and continued. "Especially when it comes to making love to you."

Alvin's eyes widened and he willingly followed Brittany out of the nursery, across the hall, and into their bedroom.

**000 meanwhile at the twins' school 000**

"Class I know we only have a few weeks of school left, but today we are getting a new student," said Mrs. Anderson with a smile. "I'd like you all to welcome my niece Danica Fletcher."

AJ was too busy trying to balance a pencil on his nose to notice what his teacher had been saying. That is until a young chipette walked in. She had deep green eyes and soft blonde fur. AJ could feel his heart skip a beat when Danica walked in.

"Danica just moved here from Nashville, Tennessee," continued Mrs. Anderson. I'll let you take the rest of the class time to get to know her."

AJ couldn't decide what to say first. There was so much he wanted to know about her. He had never been nervous when talking to a girl before. What was so different about Danica?

Mikayla quickly made her way over to Danica was a few other girls in the class. "Hi, Danica. I'm Mikayla. This is Jenny, Veronica, and Samantha."

"Nice to meet ya'll," said Danica, in a sweet Southern accent.

AJ's heart began to beat faster when he heard her speak. _"She has the sweetest voice…..No wait! What am I saying? I can't fall in love yet! I'm nine this is crazy. This is stupid….Wow I bet her hair is soft."_

"So, you're from Nashville. That's exciting," said Samantha.

"Well, I'm really from Atlanta," said Danica. "I've only been living in Nashville about a year. My daddy is in the military. He's overseas right now. That's why I came to live with Aunt Patsy."

"So, how is Mrs. Anderson your aunt. I mean she's a human and you're….not," said Veronica, trying her best not to offend Danica or Mikayla.

"She and my father were foster siblings together. They were both raised in Sacramento," replied Danica. She seemed very comfortable with talking about her family. "Incase you're wondering….I mean I assume you're gonna ask this….my mom passed away when I was two."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mikayla.

"It's ok. I mean, I really don't remember her," said Danica.

"Hey, Mikayla why don't you introduce Danica to Michael, Aaron, and AJ," said Jenny. "I think AJ is staring at her anyway."

Mikayla smiled and took Danica by the hand. "Aaron is sort of my boyfriend, Michael is unfortunately my brother, and AJ is Aaron's brother."

"Oh," said Danica, when she saw who Mikayla was gesturing to. "They're all chipmunks."

"Yep," said Mikayla. "Hey, guys come meet Danica."

The three chipmunks darted over to the chipettes. Michael and AJ were running over each other to say hi first.

"Hi, Danica!" they chanted unison.

"Nice to meet you," said Danica, unsure of what to think. She looked at Mikayla. "Are they usually like this?"

"Only when they're awake," replied Aaron with a smile. "I apologize in advance for anything stupid my brother will say to you."

Danica smiled, and glanced over at AJ. She saw his blue eyes sparkle as if he were truly happy she was there. She didn't know whether to be flattered or uncomfortable, but she did think AJ was cute.

**000 meanwhile with Alvin and Brittany 000**

Brittany sighed as she laid her head on Alvin's chest. The little chipmunk inside her tossed and turned. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart."

"It's ok, Brittany. We can't help the baby won't settle down," said Alvin.

"But it ruined the mood. You're not mad?"

"Not at all," said Alvin. "Although I'm surprised how active he his considering there's just one."

"I'm still surprised there's just one," said Brittany. "Vinny says she's been delivering babies since she was a teenager and she's never seen a single birth. Chipmunks come in litters."

"Well, maybe Adam is just extra special like his mommy."

"Don't sweet-talk me, Alvin. I'm no longer in the mood. I'm actually in pain right now."

"You're not going into labor are you?"

"No…no. I'm good."

Alvin took a deep breath. "Don't scare me like that."

"Trust me Alvin. When I go into labor you'll be the first to know."

Alvin smiled and kissed Brittany on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Brittany cuddling closer to Alvin. After a few moments of silence Brittany looked up at Alvin and smiled. "Sweetheart, I think I am in labor."

**000000**

**So there it is. Sorry it's suckish. REVIEW! be honest, but nice**

.


	8. The Perfect Surprise

**I know I haven't mentioned it in a while, but don't forget to vote in my poll. So far Alvinor is in the lead, but Alvany just a few votes behind.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: This chapter picks up where Chapter One left off so Brittany's labor will be really short.**

**Chapter Eight: Brittany gives birth to her son and gets an extra surprise.**

**000000**

"ALVIN SEVILLE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screamed Brittany to the top of her lungs. She slugged Alvin in the gut and groaned. "You are not allowed to touch me ever again."

Alvin sighed. "You know, the last time you gave birth you said I could never ever touch you again."

"And I'm going to remember it this time," groaned Brittany.

"Ok, Brittany. I need you to push one more time," said Vinny. She looked at Jeanette who was helping her. "Get a towel and be ready to wash Adam off."

Jeanette nodded. Watching Brittany give birth almost made her jealous. She was happy for her sisters to have children, but desperately wanted a litter of her own.

Brittany took a deep breath and gathered her strength. Pain filled her body, then a great relief as she heard her son cry. The little chipmunk, who had auburn fur and bright blue eyes like his mother and brothers, was bawling as the air of the new world hit him.

Jeanette smiled at her nephew as Vinny placed him in her arms. "Welcome to the world Adam."

"Oh, my gosh," breathed Alvin looking at his son. "He's perfect."

Brittany smiled and started to say the same thing, but instead another sharp pain shot through her body. "Oh, my GOSH!"

"What's wrong, Brittany?" asked Alvin, surprised that his young wife was still in pain.

"I…I don't know, Alvin. It feels like I'm still in labor."

"There's another baby," said Vinny, who was just as surprised as Alvin and Brittany. She was not prepared to deliver twins this time.

"There's what?" shrieked Brittany. She shot a death glare at Alvin. "You idiot, you got me pregnant with twins….again!"

"Sweetheart, we're chipmunks," said Alvin weakly, not wanting to further anger his wife. "Remember the whole litter thing. We talked about it just…."

"Shut it with the lecture, Alvin. You're almost as boring as Simon…no offence Netta."

"None taken," said Jeanette, with a smile.

Alvin gulped. He wanted to apologize, but was afraid Brittany would find someway to snap at him for that too. He set his thoughts on the 'surprise' baby. But even before he could that baby had arrived and was crying.

"Oh," breathed Vinny. "Congratulations! You have a daughter!"

"A…a daughter?" asked Alvin. His eyes brightened as Vinny held up and tiny chipette with dark brown fur and brown eyes. For the first time in his entire life, Alvin was speechless as he stood in awe of his baby girl.

**000 later that day 000**

"Have you guys thought of a name for her?" asked AJ, sitting on the bed looking at his new siblings.

"We've been thinking about Abigail," said Alvin.

"We could call her Abi for short," said Aaron. "That's an A for Alvin, B for Brittany, and an I for individuality."

"I like it," said Alvin with a smile. "What do you think Brittany?"

"I think that sounds perfect for our little girl," replied Brittany, gently rocking the chipette in her arms.

"Come on boys," said Vinny, peering into the room. "You're mom needs her rest."

Aaron and AJ went to their room and Vinny moved the twins to the nursery, giving Alvin and Brittany a moment alone.

"You don't know how happy I am that we have two more healthy children," said Alvin, sitting next to Brittany. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, Alvin. You finally got your daughter."

"Best surprise ever," said Alvin as his smile brightened. "She's so beautiful and….and perfect…and..."

"Please don't show favoritism to her over your sons. I know being the only girl makes her special, but we do have three other children."

"I know, Brittany. I wouldn't dare do that."

"Sure you wouldn't," said Brittany, snuggling closer to Alvin. "You know our lives have been absolutely crazy and absolutely wonderful all at the same time."

Alvin chuckled. "I know."

"I wonder what the next nine years of our lives will bring?"

"That I don't know," said Alvin. "But whatever it is we will go through it as a family. Good or bad."

"I love you, Alvin," said Brittany with a smile.

"I love you too," replied Alvin, giving Brittany another kiss this time more passionate.

**000000**

**Ok, so there it is. I know it's EXTREMELY short, but honestly I just wanted to finish this story so I can start on a new one. I'm starting to upload my promised sequels/prequels so it won't be long before I'm working on absolutely new stories. Including a sequel (doesn't count for voting) to this story. I'm open to title suggestions. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

.


End file.
